dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kokuto Kurokami/Tropes and trivias
Tropes and references regarding the character Kokuto Kurokami from BxB: Black Blade of Misfortune. For more tropes, follow the link to TV tropes. Kokuto Kurokami provides the following tropes: Absurdly Youthful Mother: '''Kokuto's mother Yozora met and had sex with azazel when she was a freshly out of college, which means that she had around 19/20 years old when she conceived Kokuto. Not to mention her youthful, almost childish mentality. Not that he cares much about it. '''Acchiles' Heel: Despite not showing much, Kokuto is vulnerable against anti-divine weapons and Demon Swords as being the son of a fallen angel. Action Dad: Revealed to be one during the Epilogue, having a child with Shirayuki and still dealing with supernatural affairs. Affectionate Nickname: 'Kokkun' by his wife and mother. Agent Peacock: Lean, feminine, loves to talk about food and fashion, wears only the most fashionable brands and to take care of his hair. Also, the son of a fallen angel with enough wits to defeat serial killers and Seraphim-level foes. All of the Other Reindeer: By the end of the fic, it is almost common knowledge that no one, not even his girlfriend-turned-wife, wants any business with him. Alliterative Name: Not only his name and surname begins with K, both also share the initial Kanji for “Black“ Ambiguous Disorder: Kokuto's personality and traits shows signs of a mild case of narcissistic Personality Disorder, being quite full of himself and his own luck, lack of empathy and a rather distorted view on relationships and how dangerous people he spares are to the overall good of the world. No normal people would let a rapist or a mass murderer get out unscatched. Amicable exes: With Shirayuki. They way they talk, you wonder if they’re really divorced. An arm and a leg: Loses an arm fighting Tamamo and later his entire lower body while escaping both Baraqiel and Suzaku Himejima. Both times he gets better. And I must scream: After dying in the original timeline, just like Ichijou and Elizabeth, Kokuto starts to live through all different alternative continuities in which the original Heavenly dragons try to destroy Trihexa and avoid ultimate extinction. However, unlike them who can put themselves in stasis as shades inside their Sacred Gears, Kokuto is fully aware of the cycle and no matter how many times he would try, he was unable to prevent the end of the world and his own suffering every time, driven him to suicide. Animal Motif: Felines, more specifically cats. Besides having a Sacred Gear shaped like a cat, he's moody, lazy, whimsical and quite nimble, and unless something interests him, he avoids unknown people like the plague and is quite fond of milk. * Foxes. Besides being possessed by one during the Tamamo arc, Kokuto fills most of the slots in the Trickster Archtype and is quite the gadfly. Anti-Hero: Of the Nominal Hero Kind, except during the Tamamo arc in which he served as an unwilling Villain Protagonist. The anti-nihilist: Deconstructed to horrific heights. How broken or pessimist one has to be in order to embrace luck as an escapee? Anyone can die. Arc Words: Two, in fact: “''Luck''“ and “''Fate''”. As he himself puts it: “''if you join the ideograms for "luck"and "life", you'll get the word for "Destiny". Therefore, by combining the idea of one's upbringing and own efforts, one's destiny might shine brighter than the others.“'' Ascended To a higher plane of existence: After sealing the supernatural world with the human world by stabbing himself and using his sacred gear as a catalyst, Kokuto transcended the vicious cycle of reincarnation and destruction and possibly acquired spiritual Enlightenment with it. Not that it makes him any stronger or smarter than his peers. Awesome, but impractical: The Bomb briefcase that he “borrowed” (read Stole) from Touji Shido has the single ability to annihilate all life on Earth and practically destroy the planet on a single use. Impressive, but with the drawback that it only works on humans, meaning is useless against devils, fallen angels and even hybrids like him, and using it is basically a suicide-genocide move. Hence he doesn’t even bother with it. * Fortuna Ataraxia’s main ability is this in spades. While he has some control over fate and luck, it also balances such much much later with equivalent force, and unlike it, the luck can be controlled, but the misfortune after cannot. Awesome McCoolname: Literally translated, Kokuto’s full name means “Black Blade of the Black God” Badass: His lack of motivation rarely stops him from being this. * Badass Normal: Unlike other hybrid children, Kokuto lacks any special power from his mixed heritage, being the ability to fly or produce light weapons. most of the time, he relies solely on his own (human) strength, his wits and his incredible luck. * Empowered Normal Badass: As the story goes on, Kokuto ends up in possession of several demonic weapons. Note that, while they are called demon weapons, they are mostly supportive in battle. * Brought back to Badass: Has given up on Fortuna Ataraxia’s ability and most of his Zoas in order to seal the supernatural world. Doesn’t mean he can kick major ass with his Raikiri. * Badass Bookworm: Although a case of Feignning Intelligence in order to look down on others, he is quite well-read and likes to drop quotes and events of some famous books. * Badass Beard: A pretty snazzy goatee, not unlike his father‘s. Bastard Bastard: It’s unlike that Yozora married Azazel, and Kokuto is a Grade-A jerkass in a good day. The beastmaster: After unsealing Tamamo, Kokuto is now capable of summoning a giant fox head to bite or eat his foes. Because you were nice to me: This is how he acquires some of his most useful weapons. Kokuto actually treats people with (apparent) kindness no matter the situation in order to avoid conflict, and most often than not they tend to warm up to him and share his powers with him. Berserk Button: Wasting his time or calling him tacky makes his patience go out, fast. he also hates being ignored or made a fool of, which tends to happen a lot. BFS: His own Kurokami, made from his own fallen angel body and flesh. Bi the way: He likes his girlfriend and sometimes lusts for her assets and affection, but he also has flirted with the likes of Saji, Issei and shown interest in muscled physiches like Baraqiel’s. Birds of a Feather: Both him and Shirayuki are condescending, quiet yet lonely jerkasses who like to talk about fashion and food on the daily basis. They even got married later. Bishounen: Despite his infamy in Kuoh academy, Kokuto is also known for being quite cute and has a slender, almost feminine stance and mannerisms which borders on Dude's look like a lady. Inverted during his adult years, in which he becomes quite a hunk, just like his father. Bishounen Line: Not him, but his Sacred Gear. From a single black string from the top of his pinky finger, to a black cat made from said string, to an attractive fair-haired woman. Bitch in Sheep’s Clothing: He’s a mild-mannered, polite and docile young man on the outside, but really snarky, mean-spirited, condescending and arrogant in the inside. interestingly enough, he seems to be unaware of how truly unpleasant he is. Black Sheep: To the whole Grigori. In fact, midway through the fanfic, Azazel and his peers practically give up trying to recruit him considering that he gained such infamy in the supernatural world his connections to him would be more of a hassle than anything else. Blessed With Suck: Fortuna Ataraxia's main ability is the power to balance luck. While it might sound impressive, it means Kokuto is in a constant state of alert and danger since he wants to continue living his normal life, and once he uses his fortune to either escape or defeat a foe, his Sacred Gear will come full force on the next event, bringing him bad luck or even occurances that put everyone and him in danger. Born Lucky/Born Unlucky: His Sacred Gear‘s power And drawback in a nutshell. Breaking the cycle of Bad parenting: He didn't, unfortunately. Brilliant, but Lazy: Kokuto is able to defeat people way stronger than him or solve problems in a few tries with just his wits and luck, however, his unwillingness to care about things that are not in his immediate sight of interest makes him both unreliable and unable to hone his skills. Shemhazai notes that, if Kokuto ever tried to train in the Grigori, he would be nearly unstoppable. * Case in point: He’s one of the few DxD OC’s who doesn’t either have or need a Balance Breaker. Bully and Wimp Pairing: The wimp to Shirayuki’s Bully. But not too foreign: Besides his half-fallen angel part, he declares he’s at least 1/4 German. Buttmonkey: This is actually how his Sacred Gear works. no matter how lucky he tries to be, its drawbacks tend to explode on his face and bring more harm than good. Calling your attacks: Parodied. He likes to give ridiculous names to some of his attacks out of mischief. Camp: Possibly the most over-the-top, burlesque DxD fanfic protagonist ever. All of his battles are presented theatrically, he tends to shout and present himself in the most eloquent way possible, his finishing touches are usually accompanied by massive explosions and/or showy demonstrations of luck and his monologues are full of sarcasm yet bombastic destructions, complete with catchphrases and Bond one-liners. Catchphrase: he has two - "Lucky~" and "Luck always sides with Kokuto Kurokami". Celibate Hero: Kokuto doesn’t seem to be interested in Romance and his relationship with Shirayuki is mainly out of charity, outright saying harems are gross and a waste of time. However, by the time the epilogue comes, he’s divorced And with a daughter. * Celibate couple: He’s this with Shirayuki. Until the epilogue, that is. Cessation of Existence: All but one Kokuto cease To exist in order to serve as a catalyst to separate the human from the supernatural world. Character Tic: Has a habit of clicking his tongue and end his sentences with "Lucky~". Cloudcuckoolander: Possibly the oddest character in the entire fic bar his girlfriend. Even when not messing with people, his lines of thoughts tend to be... Odd. Collector of the Strange: His zoas, weapons infused with the souls of defeated enemies similar to Sacred Gears. Combat Pragmatist: Since most of his enemies are way, way stronger and much more numerous than him, Kokuto has to rely on wits, speed and misdirection to come on top, although not every time he is able to assure the defeat of his enemy, but merely humilliate them. Condescending Compassion: Whenever Kokuto offers either help or advice, his monologues reveal that he only does so to feel superior to others. Even his relationship with Shirayuki is a form of that. Confusion-Fu: See trope above. Justified since all of his enemies are way stronger than him. Continuing is Painful: SCHRODINGER is not an instantaneous ability, requiring Kokuto to hide from sight in order to heal. Considering how many times he has been maimed, it’s a given that he doesn’t use it very often. Cosmic Keystone: Double as Barrier Maiden. by the end of the fic, he’s the pillarstone that separates the human from the supernatural world. Cosmic Plaything: He’s not the host of Fortuna Ataraxia as if it’s slave. Whatever something bad happens to him, if he ever recovers or fights against, a new disaster will arise soon after. Crazy-Prepared: Apparently carries his sword Raikiri everywhere, even when he made sure the supernatural world and the human world stays apart until he lives. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: He's really a lazy, uninspired, mean and quite idiotic highschooler who wants nothing more than talk about fashion and laze around his house and have dates with his girlfriend. He's also a dangerous foe which uses literal reality-warping powers to deal with his opponents. Cunning like a Fox: His animal motif, summoning beast and he’s a very smart, crafty individual. Curtain Match the windows: Black hair and black eyes. De-powered: After the events of the Tamamo arc, Kokuto can now rip his own fallen angel blood and powers and form his sword Kurokami, at the cost of him losing all of his half-fallen angel traits and becoming fully human. Deadpan Snarker: Tends to joke and belittle people a lot, even people who try to make friends with him. Defeats means Friendship: Kokuto actually tends to come and end on Good terms with people he previously maimed or defeated, mainly people who he promises either fair fights or cooperation for greater schemes. People that he wronged for being a douche? Not so much. Deliberate Injury Gambit: He deliberately let himself be shanked and devoured by the horde in order to escape them and find the culprit. Determinator: Played with. While most of the time he rather avoids conflict, he has so much faith and trust in his luck that he tends to put himself against all odds in order for his precognitions to work. He has been crippled, burned, smashed, decapitated, possessed, broken and mangled several times, and yet still fights until he is sure his plans will work sometime. Dissonance Serenity: Not even the sight of hell itself can make him emote, and more than once he saw Tamamo mangle priests and priestess in the Tamamo arc. His only reaction to the massacre was to whine at her that it will tarnish his reputation. Driven to Suicide: After countless continuities and destructions of the universe, one Kokuto had enough and basically commits multiversal suicide, preventing himself to ever be born at all, provoking Cessation of Existence of all but one timeline. Subverted in that the one we end with doesn’t really die. Due to the Dead: one of the few Pet the Dog Moments he has, Kokuto tends To pay little prayers for fallen foes and avoids speaking ill of those who passed away, even people he barely knew. Empty Eyes: More than One character has given attention about how lifeless and dark his eyes are, Issei even claiming he has no light. To highlight his dark and distant demeanor. Everyone has Standards: As arrogant and distant as he is, he doesn’t let Shirayuki cripple the Perverted Trio and is downright disgusted by the crimes of both Tyrion and Bacchus, so much that unlike other antagonistic figures, the best Kokuto did was spare them from death. Expy: Of Dante from Devil May cry. Both of campy, snarky yet extremely nimble and powerful Hybrids sons of powerful entities in the Underworld with a knack to acquire weapons in their adventures and hunky appearances. However, when it comes to personality, Kokuto is a Lot less heroic and selfless than Dante. * Of Nobunaga Oda, both being ruthless, cunning and tend to prioritize firearms and tactics instead of brute force. Kokuto even commited Suicide in a burning temple just like how Nobunaga died, although Kokuto got better. Extreme Doormat: Unless you threatens his lifestyle, Kokuto is okay in being threatened, bullied, abused, picked on and even ignored by his peers. Issei once called Shirayuki a bitch and all he did was say it wasn’t too nice. Eye Scream: Tamamo shoves her fingers into Kokuto’s right eye and smash the eyeball to show she is not physically bond to Kokuto to feel pain in his body. She’s nice enough to make him a new one with a clayrvoyant perks though. * During the Babel tower Arc, he is caught on fire and we have a lovely description of his eyeballs melting away from its sockets. Face death with dignity: The penultimate chapter is dedicated to show Kokuto’s passing words as he slowly fades away and cease to exist entirely. Subverted since he didn’t Actually die and it was a Batman Gambit. Family theme-naming: With the exception of Azazel; all his family members are named after a color or Coloration. Fantastic Nuke: The briefcase he stole from Touji Shido doubles as this since it has the power to destroy the entirety of the human world i''n case the church ever loses to other factions. The only saving grace is that it only works against humans. When used in the Underworld, it destroyed an entire section of it in a blink of an eye. '''Fatal Flaw:' His inability to think for others and mistrust has put him in more dire situations than help. His pride and arrogance also blinds him so much he rather suffer horrible disfigurement or threats of death than even consider asking for help. Fights like Normal: Most of his powers are supportive, but the few that are offensive he keeps them to himself such as Kon or Luvah, instead using them as finishing moves and preferring conventional weapons and guns. Flower Motif: White Roses, after inheriting Luvah. Foil: To Vali. Both are teenager Sacred Gear-user hybrids with great potential in their hands, but while Vali hates his father and grandfather And is considered both a prodigy and a battle maniac with a knack for his Tue Companions; Kokuto doesn’t care about his own parenthood with Azazel, is lazy, unmotivated and works alone due to his dislike of groups. Vali is a son to Azazel that Kokuto would never be. * Also, to the Protagonist Issei. Issei is a previously-human-turned-devil with a great sense of morality and heart of gold underneath his perverted tendencies, while Kokuto is a condescending, cold and mean-spirited hybrid hidden behind a polite and docile facade. whenever they interact though, Kokuto seems to appreciate his company and Issei tries to help him open himself. Generation Xerox: By the end of the story, Kokuto has become exactly what his mother was to him: a distant, busy, absent but extremely affectionate and kind father to his single daughter Momo. To make matters worse, just like his father, he left the family and left his ex-wife/lover take care of their offspring instead. Genius Bruiser: He actually has encyclopedic knowledge about things such as chemical reactions, history and mythology and a bit of physics. moreover, in order to use the full potential of his Sacred Gear, Kokuto has knowledge as well as things such as quantum Physics and probability calculation. Glass Cannon: Kokuto and his arsenal are downright deadly, but he is considered far less durable than even a normal human and he has the habit of having organs and members cut off quite easily. Godzilla Threshold: The reason why he participated in the last arc at all was because everyone else was already defeated by the mysterious enemy that laid inside the Babel Tower and he was the only remaining hope. Good parents: Yozora might be a bit spoiled and childish, but she does care about Kokuto and likes to talk to him on the phone. Kokuto actually becomes one to his daughter MoMo, apologizing for not being present and buying her toys to Compensate. Good thing you can heal: His Sacred Gear‘s secondary ability allows him to use and abuse quantum physics in order to basically ‘trick’ the universe into believing he’s unscratched as long as he can cover himself from everyone’s eyes. However, drawbacks include Continuing is Painful and no restoration of stamina, and if he abuses such, he has the risk of having permanent brain damage. Guile Hero: What he lacks in strength and stamina, he compensates With wits and luck. Hair Decoration: A sword-shaped hairpin Shirayuki gave Him. Later, he uses a white Rose too. Heart is an awesome Power: His primary ability is the ability to balance luck. Unimpressive on paper, but he was able to trick and defeat much, much more dangerous foes using a combination of wits and the absolute limits of his Sacred Gear. The hedonist: Ultimately, Kokuto wants to live an uneventful, stress-free, carefree life with his girlfriend. any action he takes in the fic is just to reassure that he can return to this life as soon as possible. Hidden Depths: He’s a fan of baseball Apparently. Highschool Sweethearts: He ends up marrying and then divorcing his highschool girlfriend Shirayuki, even having a daughter with her. The reason how they were able to do so and as to why they divorced is a mystery. Hunk: He becomes this after the final timeskip, not unlike his father. I just want to be normal: He abhors his Fallen angel heritage, thinks is a hassle and just wants to live his life as a normal human. Unlike other examples of this trope, Kokuto does not give in to peer pressure and instead literally breaks the universe’s rules one last time in order to live however he wants, consequences be damned. I know Mortal Combat: He can perform several Kung-fu moves solely by watching Bruce Lee films. He can also wield a sword because he watched many samurai movies. no, seriously. Impaled with Extreme Prejudice: Both Arianna and Orpheus pierced his chest with very spiky spIke’s. Fortunately, thanks to his situs inversus, he tricked and Survived in both occasions. Improbable Weapon User: Quite literally. He fights using the metaphysical concepts of probability and karma/luck. In a milder case, he also tends to fight using a briefcase he stole from Shido and baseball bats. In-Series Nickname: Kokkun. In the name of the Moon: “''The Wheel of Fate is turning. heaven or hell? Let’s rock!”''. Double as shout-out to both Blazblue and Guilty Gear. I surrender, Suckers!: Tricks both Baraqiel and Suou Himejima with this in order to restrain them and steal Tamamo’s killing stone. It’s all about me: Ties with The sociopath and Lack of empathy. There a few people he cares about, and even them are because they serve some purpose to him. Some of his monologues have him consider take less harsh or selfish acts, only to be brushed off as something that would hurt his pride. He spares mass rapists and murderers because they promise him they wouldn’t target him or his loved ones and even destroys a temple and kills a bunch of people because he didn’t want any witnesses of all the destruction Tamamo was causing in his body instead of trying to exorcize her out of him. Japanese pronouns: “Yo”, another form to highlight his arrogance. Even Shirayuki makes fun of him. Jerkass: A mean-spirited, arrogant and condescending young man with a few redeeming qualities. * Jerk with a heart of gold: Downplayed, but while arrogant and condescending, he’s not Callous or openly cruel, avoids unnecessary deaths(at least for him) and tries to rationalize with his foes, if Just to avoid fighting them. His pet the dog moments also shine in respecting the dead and even some regarding his girlfriend. Karma Houdini: By the end of the story, Kokuto sealed away the supernatural world from the human world and made both have exclusivity of items and identities for each other except for him, which means hundreds if Not thousands of people hosting Sacred Gears or hybrids like him died by having their supernatural side practically ripped from them, not to mention the casualties he might have caused by taking divine blessings from the human world or the lack of miracles in his new world. While he will forever be chased by those bitter of those events, including Vali’s mom, he appears to have gone away completely unscathed, enough for him to graduate, form a fsmily, get a job and buy his own house. Keigo: Unfathomed polite and quiet even in speech. Kick the Dog: He literally kicks a down, heartbroken Suzaku in the mouth because he thought her crying was annoying. he did apologize later, though. * Another instance of Dog kicking was making fun of Widower Baraqiel by saying that he And Akeno are quite similar if it wasn't for the fact that Shuri was dead. For his problems, he got his legs blown up. Lack or Empathy: See The sociopath below. He does have a few Pet the dog Moments, though. Large Ham: The most burlesque, theatrical DxD Mc ever. with his pride, it’s almost a given. Last Name Basis: He calls Everyone by their surnames to pinpoint his distant personality, the only exception being Shirayuki. In return, only a few people ever call him by his given name. Let’s fight like gentlemen: Deconstructed. Kokuto can be very pragmatic and uses and abuses the ability of his sacred Gear during fights, but he won’t ever fight someone unarmed or unwilling to fight, and even waits for his foes to recover and prepare themselves before engaging into battle. The deconstruction comes when it shows that he’s only doing it moves by his pride, arrogance and contempt. Like Father, unlike son: It’s actually easier to point what he has in common with Azazel. Lineage comes from the Father: Averted. He lacks anything besides his black hair from Azazel, lacking even light elements or wings in his arsenal. Logical weakness: Although not explored, Fortuna Ataraxia’s ability to balance luck can be used against Kokuto. Since he needs luck to deal with ‘unlucky‘ encounters with strong enemies, the opposite can happen too: people who are way weaker than him will make instead bad luck comes to Kokuto and make his fight less easy. another Weakness is that Fortuna Ataraxia is useless against people with sealed fates such as Norse Gods. Loners are freaks: The fanfic even starts saying that, even though he’s mildly attractive and has some good grades, nobody wants to approach him due to his loner status. That actually gives his ego some blows, and while he’s not all that friendly, it makes him bitter. Loners will stay alone: Aside From Shirayuki, Kokuto has no healthy relationships with anyone, and everyone who approaches him are either hostile, manipulative or indifferent to him as a person. From the start to the end of the fic, he has no back up or belongs to a group to speak off, and he literally dies alone in one of the universes. Major Injury Underreaction: Barely blinks when has a giant-sized Stake pierced through his chest. Meaningful Name: Named after Daikokuten, the God of Great Darkness and one of the sevens lucky Gods. He’s the god of wealth and good luck and is the japanese version of Mahakala, one Of the many forms of Shiva. Missing Mom: Yozora is always on business trips, and even by the end of the fic she didn’t have a single physical appearance or has made face-to-face contact with Kokuto. That doesn’t seem to bother either of them, though. Mood-Swinger: Can go from The Stoic to a Large Ham on the drop of a hat. Morality chain: He’s this to Shirayuki. He avoids her crippling the Perverted Trio for life, gets her away from a confront against Kiba and she explicitly declared that if it wasn't For him, she would have shot someone already. Mundane Utility: Uses Arianna’s ability to grow flowers to gift Shirayuki with a bouquet. He also uses probability manipulation to cheat on pachinko Or win prized popsicLe sticks. Mysterious past: Save from the abnormal circumstances of his birth and the knowledge he has been a Kuoh student for at least his first year, there is absolute nothing describing his backstory or past. Kokuto has but a big void in his history section and the only person who might know such is his girlfriend Shirayuki. Nerves of Steel: Calm and collected even in the face of adversity and abuse. His first reaction to magic and threats is to make sure everyone didn’t notice of he called for unwanted attention. Nonchalant Dodge: “You missed.” No-Sell: '''Fortuna Ataraxia’s Balance Breaker, Veritas Requiem, has the ability to nullify everything it touches. '''Not distracted by the sexy: Offering a harem didn’t work, and he usually thinks women are not worthwhile. Not in this for your Revolution: If Kokuto is an active member of a group, surely he is only there for his own interests or intentions. exemplified against a serial rapist who, once he promised he would never come back to Kuoh, Kokuto let him go without any strings attached. Nothing Personal: He holds no grudges against people he fights, and once or twice has said this trope Verbatim. Obsessively normal: Oh, is he ever. Odd Friendship: Besides Shirayuki, the only other person Kokuto treats with at least some form of respect and as a equal is Issei. Issei seems to be a bit jealous of how Kokuto is considered handsome by their peers, but Kokuto is usually amused by his tantrums and only looks down on Issei’s fashion sense, even giving him some fashion advices before his date with Yuuma. He also tries to comfort issei after the death of the girls in his harem and to look for a brighter future. Both times he seems completely genuine. Organ Dodge: He suffers from Situs Inversus. This has saved his life more than once. Personality Powers: Fortuna Ataraxia’s ability to control luck and bring misfortune to others perfectly reflects Kokuto’s selfish, arrogant yet sneaky and silent personality. Pet the Dog: He plays a solemn requiem for Deathmarch’s father, who was killed by Azazel, for the passing even though he never met the guy, and offers some advices for Issei on his date with Raynare. He also buries Tyrion’s knife in holy ground and prays for the souls killed by it to Rest In Peace. Playing Card Motif: The joker, although ironically enough he’s not an angel. In card games, the Joker can act as either the ultimate trump card, the beneficial Wild Card, or harmful unmatched card such as in the Old Maid game; this reflects his role in the story quite nicely. Politeness Judo: How he is able to dodge revealing his true nature or share information and even gather some himself. it worked with both Sona and Saji. Punny Name: Kurokami can also be translated as “Dark-haired”. Raven Hair, ivory skin.: Although only Shirayuki compliments such. Everyone else thinks he’s creepy for it. Reality Warper: In the end, Fortuna Ataraxia’s power is this in a nutshell. Keep in mind, Kokuto can not control people’s mind or change environmental behavior, but instead is based on both unknown yet predetermined paths of fate. He can alter The outcome of an event as long as it is possible. Red Baron: The ”Son of the Watcher”. Also, his self-proclaimed “Man with luck by his side” Resurrective Immortality: Apparrntly, Kokuto doesn’t have to be alive for Schrodinger to work, as shown by Elizabeth. However, complete cosmic annihilation will put an end to it, no matter what. Revenge by Proxy: Deathmatch’s father was killed by Azazel. In order to get back at him, he would have Kokuto kill and his head paraded across the Underworld. Yikes. Rousseau was Right: As much of a jerkass he can be, as seen in Jerk of the Heart of Gold and Pet the Dog, given the opportunity, Kokuto can be surprisingly nice and empathic with No strings attached Nor any reason to do so. Single-Target Sexuality: While he can lust over other women(and men), he will always be only romantically attached to Shirayuki. Subverted when they eventually divorced. Sins of our fathers: An entire arc is dedicated on this trope in which a Devil man challenges kokuto for a deathmatch because he’s Azazel’s son, and Azazel (indirectly) led to his clan’s downfall for killing his father. Other devils, angels and humans also ostracize him due to his fallen angel heritage. Skewed Priorities: Apparently he didn’t kick Tyrion’s ass because he melted all of his classmates and was trying to do the same with him, but because he ruined one of his good showe and made him lose a date with Shirayuki. Smoking is cool: Subverted. He once put a cigarette on his mouth and claims that he thinks people smoking are classy and cool, but spit it out just as fast, claiming that gum cancer or f’ed lungs are not worth the sacrifice. Spoiled Brat: Subtle, but Kokuto’s Is more akin to a spoiled brat who thinks is entitled of a normal, quiet life And everytime who disagrees is against him. Static Character: A few changes here and there, but Kokuto’s resolve, personality and traits remains the same throughout the fic without major changes. Story-Breaker Power: By the end of the story, Kokuto has evolved his Sacred Gear so much it is able to push misfortune and concepts he doesn’t like away, mainly the idea of the human and supernatural world coexisting. Suicidal Overconfidence: See “Determinator” above. Suicide by Cop: Inverted. He’s the cop to Arianna’s suicidal. Super Senses: Downplayed. Kokuto is capable Of feeling when someone or something is not “human” by nature and not unlike other members of the supernatural he is able to sense other’s presence. However, from where or What it is is beyond his reach. Tarot Motif: Of course, the Wheel of Fortune. Upwards, it symbolizes Good luck, karma, life cycle and turn of events; while downwards symbolizes bad luck, resistance to change and breaking cycles. Tempting Fate: If Kokuto thinks things wouldn’t get any worse, they usually do. Very much. Issei coming back and fusing back to Ichijou was the most tragic and perhaps final example. Theme-naming: All of his Zoas are named after mythopoeic Gods such as William Blake’s, Lovecraft’s or Stephen Kong’s, to further cement his distance and refusal of the “natural” supernatural. Thou Shall not kill: Unlike other examples of this trope though, Kokuto’s unwillingness to kill Is actually lot highlight how alien and detached his worldview is, and more often than not does not try to paint such as sympathetic. Trickster Archetype: See Guile Hero above. Unholy Matrimony: With Shirayuki. A downplayed example. Walking disaster Area: Justified since Fortuna Ataraxia and his status as Azazel tends to draw unwanted attention from the supernatural. Weirdness Magnet: ''' '''When all you have is a hammer: Fortuna Ataraxia’s main and only ability is the power to balance and mildly control luck. Kokuto takes this vague yet limited power to the logical extremes, and as such he’s able to completely heal himself using Schrodinger-sque logic, summon lightning from nowhere and even completely erase his existence From the normal eye. He’s even able to control the metaphysical concepts of destiny and probability since those are also tied to luck, and places him on the same level as first-order beings since those are also the forces of nature that sets forth the rules of reality. Winds of Destiny, Change: At his most powerful, Kokuto can do such. Keep in mind, this is not an innate ability of his Sacred Gear, but his own developed Ability. You remind me of X: Ironically enough, Kokuto has been compared to Azazel a lot by his enemies and rivals, highlighting just the bad aspects of both‘s personalities. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Terminology